Estrella fugaz
by nayla.achad.7
Summary: Gracias a un inocente deseo, Levi y Petra por fin tienen su merecida despedida, o mejor dicho su "hasta pronto".


**Anime: **Shingeki no kyojin.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al exitoso mangaka Hajime Isayama, también creador de la serie. También advierto que este fanfic es para mayores de 18, ya que contiene escenas explícitas para adultos.

**Dedicatoria: **Quería dedicarle este pequeño homenaje a mi OTP a las hermosas chicas que conforman el grupo de Facebook "Rivetra Fans". Para ustedes chicas! ^_^

***** Estos son los pensamientos del personaje*****

Por favor no duden en compartir sus dudas u opiniones comentando. Significaría mucho para mi.

Sin nada más que agregar... Muchas gracias!

*.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*

**Estrella Fugaz **

Parecía ser otra noche más de desvelo para "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" mientras este se encontraba parado en medio de su oscura habitación, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Esta se había convertido en su costumbre desde la fatídica muerte de sus subordinados; y aunque ese hecho lo destrozaba por dentro, su rostro continuó inexpresivo ante la mirada del resto de los soldados del cuartel. Tan sólo en la penumbra de su cuarto se permitía perderse en su dolor, perderse entre sus recuerdos, perderse en la figura de la joven de orbes color ámbar a la que tanto amó en secreto.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado acariciar su rostro, constantemente sonrojado? ¿Cuántas veces había perdido la oportunidad de cogerla de la mano y confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Cuántas veces había querido abrazarla y consolarla por la continua pérdida de sus compañeros?

Sacudió la cabeza. Si hubiera cumplido sus expectativas, una relación así nunca estaría bien vista entre las filas de la milicia. Él era su sargento y ella su subordinada. No era correcto.

En ese momento, una imagen del rostro de Petra sin brillo en sus ojos llegó a su mente. Maldijo en voz baja. De todas formas ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en cosas como esas. No importa que tanto lo añorara, ella nunca volvería.

Continuó admirando el paisaje estrellado cuando,un breve destello de luz irrumpió veloz en el cielo

Era una estrella fugaz

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Si Petra estuviera allí habría echo un escándalo, presa de la emoción y le habría exigido que pidiera  
un deseo.

Rivaille suspiró." Esta bien, lo haré ". Entonces cerró los ojos y se dispuso a decir:

-Quisiera tener una última noche contigo Petra... Quisiera hacer todo lo que no tuve el valor de hacer cuando aún estabas con vida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose un completo idiota. "Si claro, como si esas cosas de verdad funcionaran".

-¿Heichou?- una débil voz femenina se oyó a sus espaldas.

Levi se quedó estático en su lugar. "No puede ser" pensaba "No es posible". Con cierto temor, comenzó a voltearse para descubrir a la causante de esa voz tan familiar para él y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pudo verla. Ahí estaba ella. Sin todavía poder creerlo la miró de arriba a abajo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, el cabello suelto como siempre solía llevar y una sonrisa radiante, tan característica de ella. "Que alucinación tan hermosa".

Pasaron unos momentos cuando ,al ver que su superior aún no reaccionaba ante su presencia, la muchacha se acercó con pasos lentos hacia él y le acarició con dulzura una mejilla.

-¿P-tragó saliva-¿Petra?

-Estoy aquí Levi.

Preso de la desesperación, el hombre la tomó entre sus brazos con algo de rudeza y la abrazó, con miedo a que alguien la aparte de su lado de nuevo. Nunca creyó que podría sentir la cálida respiración de su amada contra su pecho, pero ahora estaba allí, correspondiendo su abrazo. Una hermosa oleada de tranquilidad inundó el cuerpo del sargento.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí- confesó entre leves sollozos de alegría.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- Petra levantó la cabeza para poder admirar el rostro masculino y secarle un par de lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos-No llores.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rivaille se inclinó hacia el rostro de la muchacha y unió los labios de ambos con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible. Todas las veces que había imaginado sentir los dulces labios de Petra no le hicieron justicia a la realidad. Que maravillosa sensación. Fue un beso tierno, cargado del amor que nunca se habían atrevido a confesar, pero fue interrumpido por la tonta necesidad de respirar.

-Me gustaría tenerte- le confesó.

El rostro de la joven se enrojeció al instante en que comprendió el significado de esas palabras. Nunca lo admitiría, pero ella deseaba su unión tanto o más que él, y aunque la vergüenza que sentía era enorme, asintió para que entendiera que estaba de acuerdo. Levi llevó sus manos a los pequeños lazos que sostenían el vestido de su subordinada y los desprendió, provocando que la prenda cayera al suelo, dejando expuesta la anatomía femenina. Ella podía sentir la mirada fija del hombre sobre su cuerpo, pero no se atrevía a levantar el rostro para poder comprobarlo. Mientras tanto, los ojos grises destellaron con intensidad ante el bello paisaje que tenía en frente.

-Eres perfecta- le asegura mientras con total seguridad la sostiene del rostro y comienza a besarla con fiereza. La tomó de los hombros y la sentó en la cama mientras continuaba besando cada parte de su rostro. Sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz... Haciendo que Petra soltara leves suspiros,instándole a que siga . Luego, bajó a su cuello, continuando por el valle de sus firmes pechos; los cuales besó, lamió, mordisqueó y acarició a su gusto mientras que con su mano libre descendió hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la joven. Ella al momento se tensó, pero cuando pudo sentir las leves caricias que provocaban los dedos de Levi, comenzó a gemir delicadamente. Complacido por su reacción, el joven la acostó en la cama, dispuesto a continuar con su tarea. Dejó de prestarle atención a sus senos para dirigir su boca hasta la intimidad de la chica, donde comenzó a depositar suaves besos y luego abrirse camino entre los pliegues de este para saborear cada rincón con su lengua. Los tímidos gemidos de Petra comenzaron a subir de tono y convertirse en gritos cuando Rivaille introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, al tiempo que succionaba con vehemencia el botón rosado tan sensible que habitaba en la vulva de la peli-naranja . No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Petra tensó todo su cuerpo y tocó el cielo con las manos debido a tanto placer.

-L-Levi-jadeaba- Te.. necesito.. Por favor.

El nombrado sonrió victorioso y se poso a la altura del rostro de la mujer para poder besarla.

-Esta bien pero, mientras lo hago, te pido que no dejes de mirarme, si?

-Si.

-Abre un poco más tus piernas- Rivaille se posesionó entre los muslos de Petra y lentamente, procedió a penetrarla sin que sus miradas se apartasen. Los grandes ojos ámbar brillaban de deseo y un atisbo de dolor, por lo que volvió a unir sus labios en un intento de que se relajase. Al ver que logró con su cometido, comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas, mientras los jadeos de parte de ambos no tardaron en hacerse presentes una vez más.

-M-más- la chica se sonrojó ante tal petición, pero su amante obedeció feliz, incrementando sus embestidas. Continuaron aumentando el ritmo hasta que la habitación se volvió calurosa y la cama no paraba de chirriar. "Gracias a dios no hay nadie",pensaron.

-Petra.. ¡n-no puedo aguantar mucho más!- advirtió Levi, pero la malicia oculta de la joven la instó a levantar las caderas para que cada estocada fuera más profunda. Un grito profundo salió desde lo más hondo del pecho de ambos cuando terminaron al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron, producto de los espasmos consecuentes al orgasmo, y cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro con las respiraciones agitadas.

Una vez que se calmaron, ella se acomodó sonriente en el pecho desnudo de su amante mientras él jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Eso fue hermoso.

Levi la admiró un momento -Ya puedo dejar este mundo en paz.

Su subordinada negó con la cabeza -No digas eso, aún no es tiempo.

-Petra- la llamó, pues aún le faltaba algo por decir.

-¿Si, Levi?

-Te amo... mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Ella se apoyó sobre su propio brazo para poder mirarlo mejor -Lo sé, yo también lo amo mi sargento- Se inclinó para besar su frente con dulzura- Ahora, por favor, descanse.

Preso del cansancio, los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a cerrarse aunque deseara lo contrario por lo que ,antes de caer en la inconsciencia, tomó una vez más a su amada entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí ,mientras un último pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.

"Gracias estrella fugaz"

**FIN**

*.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*

Bueno ese fue mi primer fanfic de Rivetra, de verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
